The invention relates to electrical generators using a combustion engine to generate electricity. Typically, a piston, driven by explosion of a fuel mixture in an internal combustion engine, drives a crank shaft and pulley which in turn rotates an armature through a magnetic field to generate a voltage. This is a multistep conversion process.
The present invention provides a more direct conversion process from the input fuel energy to the output electrical energy. This is accomplished by piezoelectric conversion of piston movement to electrical energy. In one implementation, direct conversion to AC is afforded.